


Coming Home

by thebluerain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Heartwarming, Jeno's POV, Kinda platonic to romantic (or it depends how people interpret this), M/M, in short jeno is rekindling the first time he met jaemin and how they have been together in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluerain/pseuds/thebluerain
Summary: They were like magnets, attracting towards each other when they were apart, finding ways to take a glimpse when the figure of the other didn't fill one's eyes. They were one in two, gravitating around each other, as if they were born to meet one another. As if, there was an empty crevice, when they crossed path and their eyes met, they understood that they were made as half, to be whole when they weaved the strings to fill the cracks in between their hearts.They belonged to each other.(In where Jeno met Jaemin and he found home)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 30





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this fic is inspired by [NCT U - Coming Home](https://open.spotify.com/track/1A7pDII9Zy07oCDW3xldgy?si=7gkW7b3FTMmm9DiDtGfu3g) as how you can see from the title. also, i found a very beautiful [nomin opv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYUs0JMBQrw) that motivated me to write this fic even more.
> 
> this will sound so sappy; but i hope, wherever you are, when you feel lost and have nowhere to go back, when you feel like wanting to fade out and disappear. i hope you know that you are not alone and you (and i) are in our way to find a home to come back.

**Coming Home**

_“When I got lost wandering around in the darkness._

_At the end of this road, I found a light called you._

_The truth that was always shining by my side._

_You light out my life.”_

**i.**

Jeno met Jaemin when they were twelve, standing awkwardly in front of each other. It was their first day entering SM Entertainment and he was only here three hours earlier than the latter. He still remembered that day very clearly, the way the azure was looming in the firmament, and the fresh smell of early summer filled his senses. Jeno was stealing a glance behind the rim of his glasses, observing the other. The simple white shirt and the greyish oversized cardigan that Jaemin wore, the way he nervously played with his finger, but there was a smile drawn on his face as if it was painted there, shining brightly in its own way. The lambent sunlight glinted upon Jaemin’s figure, it was dazzling, and when his eyes were on him it actually blinded him.

“I’m Na Jaemin.” The little boy grinned at him, his baby cheeks were shown vividly, he reached out his arm to shake hands. _Is he not tired smiling that wide?_ Jeno asked himself but a smile escaped from his lips and beamed, he grasped the other’s hand and his crescent eyes crinkled.

“Lee Jeno.” Their hands touched and there was lingering warmth suffusing to every joint, every limb, crawling under their skins, sending familiarity to the deep of their bones. A question occurred, left unsaid, but their eyes were able to convey; _have we ever met before?_

Time passed by and when Jeno looked back, Jaemin was always there as a pivotal existence in his life. They had grown up side by side that every little change would probably be missed out, yet when memories brought him back to the past, he realized how much they had changed. When his eyes were fixated on the other’s face, his child features almost disappeared, his baby fat cheeks, his rounded face, but his smile was _still_ blindingly bright and beautiful. Jeno found comfort in the way Jaemin behaved childishly yet reassuring, in the way Jaemin made his way to slip into his life and became someone who gave him shoulder to lean on, who hugged him gently during those difficult times when everything crumbled and he wanted to give up, who clenched his fingers tightly when uncertainties almost overtook him, and in these countless times when Jeno felt like being saved.

He remembered the way he cried silently when training pushed his limit and he stared at his reflection in the practice room hopelessly, he looked like a lost child. He got lost in the dreams he thought he clearly understood. He wanted to scream, he wanted to vent everything out, but all that was left from his mouth was barely audible sobs. He was sitting in the corner of the room, everyone was already leaving, and the light was dim when someone pushed the door open.

“Jeno _-ya_?” It was Jaemin’s voice. When he looked up, their eyes met. He looked surprised for a moment but he sighed in relief.

“I’m looking for you everywhere. I’m glad you are here.” Jaemin came closer and Jeno buried his face on his knees, not wanting to be seen in his most vulnerable state. The younger was sitting beside him, he didn’t say anything. Jeno stole a glance from the gap between his arms and his knees and he could see Jaemin being hesitant. _You don’t have to say anything_ , Jeno said in his heart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm him down, so he could face the other. But Jaemin’s arms suddenly wrapped him, draping warmth all over his body, he brought him close to his chest, and Jeno let his head rest there. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Jaemin whispered softly and his hands gently rubbed his back. There was something tugging at his heart, in the warmth where he felt safe, Jeno cried in Jaemin’s embrace.

There were so many memories passing through his mind when he closed his eyes. When they sneaked out from their dorm to go to the convenience store and got caught by the staff, the melted ice cream he bought and the way he heard Jaemin giggling from far away, leaving him alone to deal with the staff. The way he chased Jaemin after that and their laughs echoed through that sunny day. Or the time when they went to an amusement park with Jisung, Donghyuck, and Mark. The overconfident Jaemin had that he wasn’t afraid of anything but his face looked so horrified while riding the roller coaster that Jeno needed to hold his hand tightly. He remembered everything vividly, when he closed his eyes and those memories felt like pouring down into his mind. Jeno remembered almost everything in detail, the colors of clothes they wore, their child-like voices, Jaemin’s pouts and his endless _aegyo_ , the warmth when their fingers intertwined, the smell of the air that the wind brought along, the limitless blue painted on the sky, and the comfort that he felt when Jaemin stayed by his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. It tightened his chest and sometimes everything became unbearable when he closed his eyes and he was being overwhelmed, there was an unfamiliar emotion seeping deep within his heart that he couldn’t quite grasp the name of that feeling.

Jeno found a place to rely on, days to months and months to years. They had been together from the moment they opened their eyes (they were closely attached; going to school, being seatmates, having the same day for class duty, the way their names were written alongside each other like two inseparable entities, they were inseparable, gluing to each other, walking back to practice, and going _home_ , their dorm but it was their home, working on school assignments, or the time when both of them chose to ditch their assignments, _they were always together_ ) until they closed their eyes and the routine stayed the same. Where they sought warmth by pressing their bodies close until there was no gap in between. They leaned against each other, intertwined their fingers, and once Jeno realized, Jaemin had become someone so important in his life. In a second to every minute to every hour and in a day to weeks, months, and years; Jaemin's figure was engraved as a part of life he was living for. 

**ii.**

They were sixteen when they debuted. Still looking so boyish and so much like _kids_ , getting a lot taller, playing with hoverboards, but they finally made it. For the dreams they wanted to reach, they were too young and too naive, that life never gave them any slack; but they were here, standing on the stages they had been yearning, _their big dream._ And people came into their lives, creating precious memories, and the days kept on changing. Jaemin remained the same as someone who would pour all of his affection to others, being the talkative and understanding friend, smiling and laughing, and everyone felt content (because that was Jaemin's specialty and Jeno really adored him for it). Yet, it was also Jaemin who knew how to set the boundaries so he didn't make others uncomfortable, who would draw himself from the crowd, who would stay still and gaze at everyone's chaotic behaviours, who would distance himself when others were happy, and Jeno needed to pull him close, bringing him into his arms, to feel the warmth emanating from the younger's body, to silently say; _you were not alone._

It was late at night, everyone already left to go back to their dorm, and Jeno found Jaemin in the practice room, crying alone, biting his lips until the blood was flowing, enduring the pain in his back. And in that moment Jeno knew he was never there for Jaemin when the other needed him the most. They were always together and Jeno cursed himself, he thought he gave all his best for the other, and when the flashback ran through his mind, he realized he missed out so many things. Jaemin was suffering from his back pain and the anxiety for not being able to perform well _alone_ (and that thought was haunting him dreadfully). 

“Jaemin- _ah_ , are you okay?” Jeno asked while his fingers tremblingly wiped tears from the corner of Jaemin’s eyes. He took out tissue from the pocket of his hoodie, trying to stop the bleeding from Jaemin’s lips. Jeno knew Jaemin was suffering from herniated disk since they were still trainees, but he never _knew_ that Jaemin was in so much pain because of it.

“Don’t cry.” Jeno was left dumbfounded when he heard what the other said. Jaemin’s fingers were tracing his face and he could feel the dampness coming from his eyes. _He was crying and he didn’t realize that_.

“I’m okay.” Jaemin smiled, showing his teeth, trying to convince him that he was okay, but Jeno could see the pain hidden beneath those cheerful eyes that he was enduring everything alone and not wanting him (or others) to worry. Jeno clenched his fist and he could feel the blood rushing to shed. He was so angry at his own helplessness that he could only let this stillness seal away everything. The day after that, Jaemin went back to his own home, he was taking a break from all schedules. And for the first time in those years, Jeno was being apart with Jaemin.

Jaemin cared for others more than he actually cared for himself. Sometimes or most of the time, he forgot to give himself attention that he _needed_ , He let others cling to him, to lean on him when everything was about to burst, he would offer his hands to be held when they kept losing their balances. So, Jeno was there, reminding him to eat, feeding him, comforting him, being there when he _thought_ Jaemin needed a companion the most and yet _he didn’t._ Jeno thought he was the safest place where Jaemin could lay bare and be true, but in the end it was only him relying on the younger when his world seemed to collapse and break apart. There would be Jaemin’s arms where Jeno could soothe every pain crawling in his veins and let the other unearth every part of his heart.

“Who are you looking for?” Donghyuck gave him a questionable gaze. Jeno was about to answer “Jaemin” but then he remembered the other wasn’t here, so he just shook his head, throwing himself on the sofa.

“You were looking for Jaemin right?” Donghyuck questioned him and Mark sighed. Jeno looked at them dumbfounded. He didn’t get to reply because the other boy already asked him another question or more like exclaimed a statement.

“Do you think we don’t realize? You don’t say anything, you are trying so hard to behave the same. But Jeno, how long have we known each other? Your eyes keep searching around as if there is _someone_ that you have to see in order to be content, because _you are missing his presence_. It’s so obvious.” Jeno could see the way Mark nudged Donghyuck’s arm and he could hear the whisper of; _don’t be too direct about it._

“Isn’t it normal? Jaemin used to be around us for years, so it’s natural if I keep forgetting that he isn’t here at this moment.” Donghyuck sneered, shaking his head and mumbling the word _stupid._

“You never look for me Lee Jeno! I have known you as long as Jaemin has known you.”

“Don’t I always chat with you and ask you about some small things?”

“Urghhh, it’s different! Seriously, why are you being so stupid? You are feeling guilty Lee Jeno. You thought you were always there for him, but you weren’t even aware of his own pain. You need him to crave for you the same way you crave for him. _You need him to function properly_.” It was as if he was struck by the lighting, it opened his brain and every thought was scattered around. _Is it true?_ He asked his heart but only hollowness answered his question.

**iii.**

When Jaemin wasn’t around, there was an empty feeling. Having him as a part of his routine, Jeno thought, Jaemin was like the air that he breathed – it felt suffocated without him here. Where his eyes were wandering through their dorm but there wasn’t that familiar figure sitting anywhere in the room. Or where he woke up in the middle of the night and he couldn’t find the one who would snuggle on his bed and keep himself warm (even in the hot summer, but Jeno didn’t mind the feeling of their skins sticking to each other, because he felt content). Everything passed in a blink of eyes, he was blonde and it was such a hell, but he enjoyed everything, others’ companion, his dreams, and sometimes he looked back and he missed Jaemin’s presence so much that it tightened his chest. After the end of their promotion, Jeno decided to meet the younger, not because Jaemin needed him, but because Jeno needed the other.

They met after a long time, walking side by side and Jeno swore it felt like eternity when their shoulders slightly touched and their fingers brushed. Jeno wanted to reach out, to hold Jaemin’s hand like how they used to, but he was hesitant for a reason he didn’t understand. Jaemin was growing up a lot, he got taller, his face became angular and leaner, _he was so handsome_. Jeno shouldn’t have been surprised because they chatted everyday, but at some point, seeing Jaemin in flesh flipped something inside his stomach and it made him nervous. They talked about many things, about many stories they hadn’t gotten a chance to tell through chatting. And Jeno finally felt like he could breathe properly, for the air that filled his lungs in the presence of Jaemin. The younger was smiling so wide and in the dim of the night lamps, Jeno saw the beacon in his eyes, as if they bore the remnants of the starlight above, illuminating the darkness and pervading light down to his heart. _Jeno felt warm_.

“Jeno- _ya_?” Jaemin called him and the older caught him in eyes, there was an inexplicable emotion flashing through those brown orbs.

“What is this?” Jeno reached out his hand to ruffle Jaemin’s hair and the younger leaned down for the touch as if he was desperate for someone to give him warmth.

“I don’t know, I feel like getting lost. I don’t know where to go or _where I want to go anymore_.” Jaemin whispered so softly, he didn’t look at him, his head hung down, and he looked so fragile that Jeno was so afraid to touch him. Jaemin sounded so restraint and _vulnerable_ and Jeno noticed the way the younger’s shoulder got stiff and trembled slightly and he knew at that moment how heavy those words weighed on the other. His heart was aching, as if, someone bludgeoned his chest and pierced him open. Silence engulfed everything, only the buzzing of the vehicles came along the night breeze, thickening the tension that Jeno didn’t know how to break. He knew he should say something, he should give the other comfort to reassure that _he was doing well and okay_. But Jeno just froze, holding the emptiness in the air before Jaemin turned his body and the distance between them grew larger. When Jeno looked up, he felt like Jaemin was standing far away from him, nurturing the last gap they had in between their hearts.

Jeno stopped on his track, malfunctioning, his eyes were staring at Jaemin's back. How long they had been apart? That the familiar figure in front of him emanated unfamiliarity he didn’t recognize. As if, Jaemin was shrouded in an impenetrable barrier of loneliness and it strung an indescribable sadness within his heart, suffusing to the depth of his soul, he was aching from the suffocated emotion he wasn’t able to name. His fingers twitched and it felt like waking up from a long dream. The short time when they were away, he asked and answered so many questions about them and about his feeling. No matter what he had found in the enormous jumble of knots, the ephemeral distance between them let his vision see through an inconspicuous truth, hidden beneath the brightest smile and it gave him courage to shout out.

"Jaemin- _ah_!" The night remained tranquil and his voice echoed, the moonlight dappled on Jaemin's visage when he looked back and their eyes met. Questions were running from the way they gazed at each other, trying to decipher something, asking to be allowed to step on the last boundary they had in between. 

"I will be your home. So please, don’t forget to come back." Jeno saw the way Jaemin's eyes flickered and his eyelashes trembled, the way his surprised expression softened and a big smile was painted on his lips, as if, he had been longing, _yearning_ , for someone to say those words. Jeno's body froze, Jaemin didn’t say anything in return, but from the way the other ran to him and threw a hug until his body stumbled and they fell onto the ground, he knew there was no longer a gap existing between the two of them. The warmth was pervading to every place in his body that it caused him giddy, he wrapped the younger’s body with his arms and caressed his back. Jaemin's face snuggled in the crook of his neck, sniffling his smell (Jeno knew this), behaving like his cats at home and he never minded Jaemin's endless affection because this was the safest place where their bodies connected and every broken part was being mended. Assembling the scattered pieces of what they seemed to lose, and they found each other as the missing piece they had been longing to find. Jeno might be too young and too naïve to understand the weight of his own words, but he understood the essential meaning of being the place to return after a long day. 

At the end of his seventeen, Jeno received a message from Jaemin. Unlike their previous exchange messages, it was written simply and his eyes smiled that his heart fluttered; _"I’m coming home."_

**iv.**

When Jaemin came back, it felt like the stuffy air around Jeno was being lifted up, the fresh breeze blew and washed away every uncertainty. And he could fill the missing piece of his puzzle, finding the right part to complete what he seemed to lose. Jeno thought something would change, in the time where they weren’t together, but when Jaemin wrapped his body around him, gluing like a part of himself. Jeno realized, it didn’t matter how long they had been apart or how much they had changed, because in the end their bond remained unchanging. And Jeno sighed in relief, welcoming the hug with a little grunt, but his eyes crinkled into a pair of crescent moons.

Jeno didn’t like skinship, everyone knew this, but it was different when it came to Jaemin. He didn’t know whether Jaemin was his exception or he just liked the warmth emanated from the younger’s body. _Jaemin was warm_ even in the cold winter when everything froze and he was shivering, Jaemin was warm even in the hottest summer and he didn’t mind entangling his body with the younger.

“You are super clingy, Jeno.” Jaemin said that sentence for so many times already, they were eighteen, and still inseparable. He didn’t want to admit the way he loved to climb on the top of the younger’s body, cuddling him, resting his face in the crook of his neck, lying his head on the broad of Jaemin’s chest (because it was comfortable there), or the way he loved to wrap his arms around Jaemin’s waist, back-hugging the younger and leaning his chin on his shoulder. Jeno forgot the term of personal space when he was with Jaemin because he let the younger pass the wall inside his heart, inviting him to erase the distance between them, because they knew each other by eyes alone, understanding one another even when their mouths convey nothing. Jeno didn’t want to sound cocky, but he knew, _he was Jaemin’s favorite_ , not in the way where he was being pampered like how Jaemin treated Jisung. But in the way where Jaemin always found him in his sleepless nights, their endless talks about many things, and the way they nuzzled against each other, their legs entangled, bodies pressed, and there was no gap in between, when they could feel the rise and fall from their ribcages and the sound of their steady breathes, when their foreheads touched and they felt connected. And for Jeno, Jaemin was his favorite.

Jaemin was clingy, he was full of affection that sometimes Jeno was lost for words. The first time Jaemin kissed his cheek, there was a tingling sensation where the warmth left from the younger’s lips lingering for so long that Jeno couldn’t forget. Or when Jaemin sat on his lap, leaned his body on his chest and Jeno could see every inch of Jaemin’s beautiful face. His forehead was covered by his long fringe and it fell to his long eyelashes, and the way they fluttered that Jeno wanted to reach out. And he did, tracing Jaemin’s visage, combing the locks of his hair, pulling back his fringe, trailing kisses from his forehead down to his eyes. Jaemin gave him a smile, so wide and bright, that it blinded him. A smile that was etched deeply inside his memories that he would never forget. Jaemin said “I love you” for so many time and Jeno didn’t know how to answer. His heart beat irregularly, his voice stuttered, and he couldn’t look at the other in eyes. He didn’t know what Jaemin meant by the word “I love you”, but he knew, he was sure for one thing, that no matter what they felt for each other, no matter how it changed and grew into something else more complicated, it would be the same for both of them, growing together, blooming for each other.

Others teased them a lot, for their togetherness, for the way they gazed into each other’s eyes as if they found the lights of the galaxies, for the way they glued like two inseparable things, for the times they spent just the two of them. Jeno never tried to understand, he just let everything flow. In between their hearts and their feelings, when many things remained unspoken, he just wanted to stay beside the younger. Reaching the dreams they promised to achieve together, staying side by side, even when times passed by and everything changed. When the sentiment bloomed and the blossom found its way to tremble his heart. Jeno knew, he was burning for Jaemin (always).

**v.**

It was already late when he went back from his individual schedule. From the door, he could hear Chenle screaming to Jisung, when he looked around, Renjun and Donghyuck were bickering about something in Renjun’s room (everyone was gathering because they had a schedule tomorrow) but Jeno couldn’t find Jaemin.

“Jaemin- _hyung_ is going out for a night walk.” Chenle said, didn’t spare him a glance, busy playing a game in his phone. As if, he could see the way Jeno’s eyes were wandering across the room, trying to find the missing figure.

“Oh, how long has he been gone?” Jeno asked, taking out his phone from his pocket, texting Jaemin.

“Two hours?” It was Jisung who replied and Jeno entered his room, putting on a jacket, wearing a hat and mask then going out. When he passed through Chenle, he could hear the younger mumbled ‘ _whipped_ ’ but Jeno pretended he didn’t hear it instead ruffling the younger’s hair and said “I’m going out for a while.”

The night breeze was blowing chilly it seeped deep into his bone and from afar Jeno could see a guy sitting on the bench in the park, gazing at the darkness, because the stars were gone for tonight and only the sombre firmament looming above him. Jeno’s heart tightened, aching, the flashback of the past was running in his mind. _Did I miss something?_ He kept asking himself, afraid he would make the same mistake, afraid he wouldn’t be there when Jaemin needed him the most. Jeno wanted to protect Jaemin, not because the younger wasn’t strong, Jaemin was strong, Jeno could see that side of him so clearly. But Jeno wanted to protect Jaemin because he was the softest and kindest existence that he wanted to cradle him into his arms, so he could feel content knowing that happiness plastered on him, so he could draw that beautiful smile on him, so he could fill all the beautiful things into the younger’s life. _Jeno wanted Jaemin to be happy._ To be the happiest person in the world.

“What are you doing here?” Jeno caressed Jaemin’s cheek, the younger looked up and a smile beamed. When their eyes met, there were so many words swimming into each other’s sea, exchanging the silence with endless understanding, and Jeno hugged the other from behind so tight that the warmth emitting beneath their jackets. Jaemin took a step backward when other people showed him affection. Even though he was the one who gave others overwhelming affection. “It’s easier to give than accepting.” Jaemin said to him some years ago and it ached his heart because the lonely and empty look in the younger’s eyes caused him to shiver. Jeno tried his hardest to be the place where Jaemin could lean on and made him feel like he found home to come back.

“Next time, don’t forget to reply to my chats. I’m worried you know.” Jeno whispered into Jaemin’s ear, still burying his face in the younger’s neck.

“Sorry, I put it on silent and I know you will come anyway.” Jaemin said, ruffling his head on the older’s.

“Are you waiting for me?” Jeno raised his head, his voice shrieked a little and Jaemin chuckled, nodding.

“So, let’s go to eat! I’m hungry.” Jaemin dragged Jeno, linking his arm, attaching his body so close to Jeno. The older smiled, his eyes disappeared, and Jaemin beamed even wider.

“Ohh, we should chat everyone so they won’t look for us.” Jeno took out his phone and texted shortly; “I’m with Jaemin, walking around.” It didn’t take five seconds before Chenle replied “Okay, enjoy your date.” Jaemin stole a glance and laughed before bringing his body closer.

“Let’s enjoy our date.” Jaemin said in his flirty tone and he winked at him, Jeno smiled, holding the younger’s hand gently but tightly. Jeno liked holding Jaemin’s hand, finding opportunities to reach out the other’s hand, holding it tight, intertwining their fingers. Even when their palms were sweaty, even when they had to be apart for a while, his fingers would find their way to meet the other’s. As if, they belonged there to be held gently, passing every scene where life brought them along. Jaemin’s figure was bathed under the streetlights, his smile was shining, sending warm to his heart, his eyelashes fluttered, and the locks of his blue hair getting swayed by the wind. He was beautiful, ethereal, and Jeno couldn’t find another word to explain his being. Jaemin was like a precious gift, too good for this universe to deserve, and Jeno fancied him, he adored the younger so much and it drove him mad. 

Jaemin never changed, he was the same brilliant kid, he met years ago. Still blinding and radiant, and Jeno sometimes felt like he was _almost_ overwhelmed, but he never, because Jaemin was warm and he felt like home. As if, all the lights and beautiful things in this world, when they were put together, they formed _Jaemin_. And Jeno wanted to convey, wanted to tell the younger, how much his existence was dazzling and he was shining just from his smile down to his soul. But Jeno never found the right words, he was never able to say anything, so he could only show in the way he softened his gaze and the way he gently touched the younger. Jeno was sure, Jaemin understood everything.

They were like magnets, attracting towards each other when they were apart, finding ways to take a glimpse when the figure of the other didn't fill one's eyes. They were one in two, gravitating around each other, as if they were born to meet one another. As if, there was an empty crevice, when they crossed path and their eyes met, they understood that they were made as half, to be whole when they weaved the strings to fill the cracks in between their hearts. They belonged to each other. Jeno already _knew_ the answer the first time they met, under the sunlight basked on their figures, when their eyes met, they knew, like finding a missing piece, they recognized it to be each other. Jaemin was never in Jeno's plan, he didn't plan to meet him, to be with him, when years had gone by in a blink of eyes, and the memories filled every nook and cranny within his mind. Jaemin was always there, he wasn't his plan, but a part of himself he couldn't live without. Having Jaemin beside him was as natural as breathing, he didn’t need to plan, because Jaemin just existed and he was just here as a part of his own body and soul. 

Jeno was twenty and _still_ too young and naïve. Leaving some things unsaid, there were so many things that words were unable to name, and the lips didn’t dare to verbalize. In where their feelings laid bare, unearthing every part within their hearts, they knew better what they had between each other. Holding their bodies close, in the quest to where their feet stepped forward, walking and then running, to a faraway place, reaching the stars above the galaxies. There was a smile illuminating the oblivion, radiating the light and it fell to their souls. And in the end of their journey, Jeno was coming home, a home that never left him alone wandering in the cosmos. _Na Jaemin._

_“By the time my trip is over, I will know it._

_Like that time holding you in my heart._

_Like a habit without even asking, come back to your side._

_I’m coming home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is purely self-indulgence. english is not my first language but i hope someone will enjoy this fic and give me some feedback. you can see how much i love na jaemin right? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA
> 
> you can hit me up on; [twitter](https://twitter.com/gnanugu)


End file.
